Fellowship Lovers
by flagj14
Summary: This is a story of love between L&A (SLASH). This is my first LOTR fic, so if you read and review...be nice. :)
1. Default Chapter

Love  
  
Bold means that it was said in the movie.  
  
Bold/Italic means that it was said in the movie and in Elvish.  
  
Italics means that it is said in Elvish.  
  
* Underlined means that it was said in the book. *  
  
* Said in the book and in Elvish. *  
  
* Said in the movie, the book, and in Elvish. *  
  
* Said in the movie and in the book. *  
  
The person's P.O.V. is: Legolas.  
  
Author's Note: I dunno why I wrote this. I guess that I was just bored...lol. Then again, who's not bored at some point in their life? I think that I chose this to be in Legolas' point of view is because he doesn't talk much in the movie...but he talks a lot in the book (well at lest more than he does in the movie). Personally, I think that Peter Jackson cheated Orlando Bloom (who plays Legolas for those of you that do not know) on his lines. Don't get me wrong...I love Peter Jackson's movies...I was just saying that he cheated some of the people out on their lines. * Rambles on and on. * Sorry about that, now with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and part of Lord of the Rings. I also don't own the plot in this story. But what I do own is the words that are not in bold, or with stars around them.  
  
Author: Okay, now that I'm done with all of that 'junk', we can get on with the story...  
  
Many people do not understand what love really is. And I am one of those people, you see...I have lived over 3,000 years, and yet I have not experienced love of any sort. I have heard that it was a great thing to have...and I wished for the longest amount of time that I could have that. And then one day some lady dropped off a baby at Mirkwood. She said that the baby's name was "Aragorn", and then she went off...never (at least as far as I knew) to be seen again.  
  
Lord Elrond came by a couple of days later and took the child out of my care (probably by my father's request), and I was shocked at the urgency of Lord Elrond's mission. "Master Legolas, thank you for taking care of this child. But I must tank him with me. Do you know who this child is?" Elrond asked. I shook my head 'no', and listened for an answer. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is an heir to the throne of Gondor. If your father ever found out, you would not live." Elrond explained. I was grateful that Lord Elrond had taken the child then, I did not want to die anytime soon.  
  
40 years later...  
  
I was being summoned to a council that Elrond had made. I had heard talk that the reason for this meeting was that the Ring of Power had been found. I was afraid yet excited, I was finally going to see the One Ring. Once I had gotten there, I saw two Men, and some Dwarves. Lord Elrond was the first to greet me. "Welcome, my friend. It has been a long time since I have last seen you." Lord Elrond spoke. "Yes, far too long. Tell me, that child that you took 40 years past, how is the child?" I asked. I was very curious about the fate of the 'young' King. "He is quite well. Would you like to speak with him, see if he remembers you? I know that he has heard quite a good deal about the person who took care of him for the early years of his life." Lord Elrond questioned me. I nodded my head 'yes' and followed him to where (the now grown) child was sitting. "I will leave you here." He stated and then he left.  
  
"Hello, Aragorn." I spoke. I'm guessing that Aragorn was startled by my presence and that I had broke him out of his concentration. "How is it that you know my name, yet I do not know yours?" Aragorn asked. My eyes looked over his whole body. He now had silky black hair and looked very strong...and handsome....even by Elvish standards. Wait a minute, how did 'handsome' get in there? I mean, yes, the guy is cute...but I shouldn't be thinking like THAT.  
  
"I am Legolas, I took care of you during the early years of your life." I stated as he looked at me with curiosity evident in his eyes. "So, you're the one that everybody was telling me about? I knew that you looked familiar...but I could not place a name to your face." He stated. "I have heard talk that you were given an Elven name, if you do not mine my asking...what would that name be?" I questioned, I was very curious about this handsome man. "Elessar." He answered, "And I prefer to be called that by Elves. I do not want anyone else BUT Elves to call me that name." Elessar informed me. "I promise." I promised him.  
  
"What about you, Master Elf, how is it that you look so young but are so much older than I?" Elessar asked me. I chuckled, you would think that since he has lived among the Elves for such a long period of time...that he would've figured it out by now. "I, much like all the other Elves, am immortal. So, I do not age like mortals, such as yourself, do." I answered him. He looked shocked, and also satisfied at the same time. "Well, that answers the many questions that I had." Elessar stated. "Excuse me, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. But your presence is requested...as is Elessar's presence." An Elf servant (to Elrond) stated. I got up and held my hand out for Elessar to take.  
  
We got to the council that Elrond had requested that the people of Middle- Earth have...and I sat with the others Elves...right next to the Dwarves. Why Lord Elrond let him come here...I shall probably never know. The only thing that I do know is that, I cannot stand Dwarves! I tuned in and out of what everybody was saying, until one Man, called Boromir, started to insult Elessar. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked. I arose from my seat and was filled with anger. "This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." I stated and remained standing. "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, apparently shocked. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." I stated. Elessar stood up and raised his hand at me. "Sit down, Legolas." He told me in Elvish. I did as he wished...for I did not want to start anything else, I just wanted to kill Boromir for insulting Elessar.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir stated and then sat back down. Lord Elrond had some words in this whole thing, but I was not paying attention...I was to focused on the fact that both Elessar and Boromir hated each other. I'm guessing that Elessar didn't like that fact that all Men had weakness...and that he didn't want to put up with Men and their weak ways...and I didn't blame him. Then Boromir said something else that I did not like so I arose from my seat and said, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." I asked as I glared at Boromir. "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" That stupid Dwarf, called Gimli, asked me. It seemed as though I had two enemies on my hands. A Man, named Boromir, and a Dwarf, called Gimli. Things weren't going my way.  
  
Everything about the One Ring was decided, and there were different people going...I was just happy that I could be with this Man as we went on a journey (so I could protect him). There were a total of four Hobbits, one Dwarf (whom I do not like), one Elf (me), one Wizard (Gandalf...I think his name was), and two Men. One of those two Men I liked a bit more than the Dwarf...but not much more. We walked across the country-side trying to get to a place called "Mordor". It was a place that I, personally, didn't want to go to...but since Elessar was going; I thought that I would go along too. After all, Gandalf did look at me and made me feel guilty after Elessar pledged his loyalty to Frodo (the main Hobbit).  
  
I guess that I felt like I was letting Elessar down if I didn't go with him. After traveling the county-side we went up a hill and watched Boromir and teach the Hobbits (Merry and Pippin) how to use a sword. "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli (the Dwarf) stated. I chuckled a bit, the Dwarf was pretty funny to listen to...when he's trying to get his way. Gandalf answered, but I wasn't listening...I was to busy watching the Hobbits attack Elessar. I chuckled as the took him down, and Boromir tried to get the two Hobbits away.  
  
Then a flock of birds flew over our heads and we all scrambled to hide. I hid under the bushes as the birds flew over our heads. After the birds flew over our heads we went to the mountains and tried to go over it. A few avalanches occurred and it was decided that we would go through the Mines of Moria. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" Gimli informed me while wandering into those Mines. I really didn't think that the Dwarves could rival anything that I haven't already seen. People forget, that Elves are immortal and we have seen everything...except one thing...and that would be death. I've heard that it was a sad thing that would happen, so I did not know what would happen if I lose anybody in this Company (including Boromir and Gimli).  
  
After a few minutes we realized that the 'Mine' was no a tomb. And we tried to run out of there, but one of the Hobbits (Frodo was his name I think) got attacked and drug out of the Mine, we soon destroyed the thing and ran back inside (for we were safe there). On the way in I knocked Elessar onto the ground, to get him out of the way of the falling rocks, and on his way to the ground I was brought with him.  
  
"What are you doing, Legolas?"  
  
"What do you mean? I am keeping you safe from those falling rocks."  
  
"Sure. We'll talk later."  
  
"Anytime, Elessar."  
  
We both got up off the ground before anybody could tell tat we were there to begin with. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things here than Orcs in the deep place of the world." Gandalf said as he began to walk, I followed (as did everybody else), I followed but I think that I heard Elessar say something as we walked. "Yeah, Legolas, be on YOUR guard. There might be someone coming after you...very soon." Elessar said with some laughter. I ignored him, and acted like he had said nothing...but Elves are famous for their keen sense of hearing.  
  
After a day of traveling Gandalf did not know which way to go, so we all took a different tunnel to sleep in while Gandalf stayed outside and thought about it. The four Hobbits took one tunnel, Boromir and Gimli took the other tunnel, and Elessar and I retired to the only tunnel that was left. Once we deep inside of our tunnel we started a little fire to keep us warm. "Legolas, there's something that I need to tell you." Elessar stated. I couldn't take it anymore, I went up to him and kissed him. We soon broke our kiss and panted for air. "Well, that makes everything so much easier." Elessar stated.  
  
"Elessar, you're a bit over-dressed."  
  
"Legolas, please, call me Aragorn...just this once. I like how it  
rolls off your tongue."  
  
"All right, Aragorn, you're still over-dressed. Do you need help or  
would you like to do it yourself?"  
  
"I think that I might need your help."  
  
I began to remove his clothing and he started on mine, I was done removing every piece of clothing by the time that he had gotten my tunic off. "A bit slow, Aragorn?" I asked as I began to help him with my clothing. I just couldn't bear the wait...you don't know how long I've waited for this. Elessar was so happy when I was standing before him (well actually lying on the ground) naked. "I think I shall enjoy what this Elf has to offer." Elessar said. "Oh, so you think that this Elf will jus sit here and let you have all the fun? You may be the future king of Gondor...but that doesn't mean that I shall abide by your rules." I informed him and I let him take total control. It was nice being (somewhat) relaxed every now and then, why not enjoy it?  
  
"This king of Gondor is getting annoyed. For I am weary from 'leading' this people." Elessar told me and he just laid on me. I then heard some one walking around and into our tunnel, but I did not care if they saw us or not. The more people knew about it, the better. "Is that what you call it?" I questioned, and that made him 'angry'. He then sat on my stomach and then leaned down to whisper into my very sensitive ear. "Well, you just come with me to torture me every step of the way." Elessar taunted. I didn't care who was in control anymore, I just knew that I was going to be in control...for I flipped him onto his back (the position that I was in) and began t grind my hips into his. In the back on my head I could hear everybody but Gandalf talking about what we were doing.  
  
"Who would've though? The Elf and the Man, together."  
  
"I knew that they would get together soon. By the way Pippin, you owe  
me some food."  
  
"Aww, do I have to?"  
  
"You guys, you know that Legolas can hear you...oh my!"  
  
I smiled as I flipped Elessar onto his back and then entered him, and during that time I could hear Frodo speaking...and what I was doing to 'Strider' caught his attention. Elessar moaned as I began to ride him, and he began to create a rhythm with me. "You know that they are all watching us, right?" Elessar asked me. "Yes, I know. Which makes it all the more fun. Tomorrow morning, act like we didn't know that they were watching our every move...nor that Merry was betting that we would get together." I informed him.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, what are they doing? They're both males."  
  
"Yes, I know Sam, but don't they fit together?"  
  
"What do you mean, Frodo?"  
  
"What I mean, Gimli, is that those two are like light and darkness.  
Legolas would be the light because of his light skin, and Aragorn  
would be the darkness because of his darker skin. The two compliment  
each other."  
  
"I see what you mean, but why should it be the king f Gondor and the  
Prince of Mirkwood? Why can't it be the king of Gondor and the  
PRINCESS of Mirkwood? That way Gondor will not say anything about  
this."  
  
"Boromir, all you worry about is YOUR country. Why not worry about  
the world? Here's an idea to all of you, go back to your  
tunnels...and go to sleep."  
  
"But what about the noises?"  
  
"We barely heard them in here. Believe me, these two would be happier  
if we left them alone. And I'm willing to bet that Legolas can hear  
every word that you're saying...even though he's a bit...distracted."  
  
"Thank you, Frodo." I said and then we back to my work. I heard everybody scatter every other direction. Elessar had a most wonderful night and we spelt peacefully throughout the entire night, since we were so worn out from our 'activities' we couldn't do anything but sleep.  
  
I awoke early in the morning and proceeded to wake up the sleeping Man next to me. I bent my head down and kissed his sleeping figure. I pulled away and his eyes fluttered open. "What a nice way to greet a person that is sleeping." He stated in Elvish. "I know. Any kiss from me is worth anything in the world. But I must tell you that the sun is almost up and I can hear everyone rising. Let us get dressed with much haste. Remember; when we get out there with everyone else, act like we did not know that they were there." I stated with authority in my voice.  
  
"Yes Master." Elessar...I mean Aragorn, said in the common tongue, while being sarcastic. I got dressed much quicker than Aragorn did, for I had quick reflexes and I could get things done much quicker. I then journeyed to the opening of our tunnel, I stood there leaning against the wall as everybody came out of their tunnels. As I did, they all looked at me with a look of confusion in their eyes. I just stared out into the darkness, not really caring what the others thought. "Legolas, what are you doing, standing here all alone?" Aragorn asked as he ventured out behind me with his stuff on his back.  
  
Once the others saw Aragorn they all turned around and waited for Gandalf to let them know that we should get moving. I chuckled as Gandalf started our journey (once again). "What is so funny, my Elf?" Elessar questioned. "Nothing really...I was just watching the others and their expressions. You should have seen the look on their faces when I came out here acting like I had no clue that they were all there last night." I answered with a laugh. "Do you mind telling me what is so funny?" Gimli asked as he interrupted my conversation with Aragorn and I. "Nothing, Gimli. Don't worry about it, okay?" Aragorn answered. I just coughed, and laughed at what he said.  
  
We were soon off and once we set off we went into, what Gimli called it, Balin's tomb. After a while of weeping and wailing, I heard loud drum beats...actually I think that everybody heard it, for they were all breathing rather hard. "They have a Cave Troll." Boromir stated. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli stated. 'Gimli, you moron! You are going to die!' My mind screamed. Then a bunch of Orcs came in and we began to fight...soon after the dreaded Cave Troll came rumbling in and killed some Orcs for us, and then tried to kill us. The Cave Troll soon caught me on top of a platform, and began to swing his ball and change at me (about three of four times), he soon got it wrapped around a pole and I stepped on it and ran up the chain that was attached to the ball. I stood above his head and shot arrows into his head, and then jumped off of him.  
  
The Cave Troll then left me alone and went after the rest of the Fellowship. It soon attacked Elessar (while protecting Frodo-the Ring Bearer) and threw him against wall...knocking him out. Frodo was then left by himself and then the Cave Troll killed Frodo. "Oh, no." I heard Elessar whisper. Then Frodo started gasping for air, which shocked each and every one of us. "He's alive." Sam (Frodo's best Hobbit friend) informed us all, as if we didn't know already. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt." He told us. Now I was confused. He was stabbed in the chest, yet not killed...how is this possible? "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Elessar told Frodo.  
  
Hey you guys, I know that this story is basically following the movie line...but that's what I mean for it to be. And by the way, only a few part of this has happened in the movie and also in the book. The next chapter will be with the rest of the movie.  
  
By the way, this whole story was about seven pages long. That's pretty long. Oh, and also...there's a little thing at the bottom left hand corner. You see it? Good. Now, follow these instruction:  
  
Scroll down to the bottom of this page.  
  
Click 'review'  
  
You should be able to figure it out from there.  
  
Love ya, flagj14 


	2. Chapter 2

Love  
  
Said in the movie.  
  
Said in the movie and in Elvish.  
  
Said in Elvish.  
  
* Said in the book. *  
  
* Said in the book and in Elvish. *  
  
* Said in the movie, the book, and in Elvish. *  
  
* Said in the movie and in the book. *  
  
The person's P.O.V. is: Legolas.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and part of Lord of the Rings. I also don't own the plot in this story. But what I do own is the words that are not in bold, or with stars around them. The only person that DOES own them is J. R. R. Tolkien, but he's not around anymore...so I don't think he will mind me borrowing his characters for a short while, do you? * laughs evilly *  
  
Author: Okay, now that I'm done with all of that 'junk', we can get on with the story...  
  
But before we get on with the story...I would like to say 'thank you' to the people who have read the first chapter of my story.  
  
Legolas19: Thank you for reviewing. I wasn't really sure what I was doing to begin with, but my head in now held high...and I shall continue to try  
and please you (reading that is).  
  
By the way, everybody, I shall try to keep this the way I did in my first  
chapter.  
  
Where we left off:  
  
The Cave Troll then left me alone and went after the rest of the Fellowship. It soon attacked Elessar (while protecting Frodo-the Ring Bearer) and threw him against wall...knocking him out. Frodo was then left by himself and then the Cave Troll killed Frodo. "Oh, no." I heard Elessar whisper. Then Frodo started gasping for air, which shocked each and every one of us. "He's alive." Sam (Frodo's best Hobbit friend) informed us all, as if we didn't know already. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt." He told us. Now I was confused. He was stabbed in the chest, yet not killed...how is this possible? "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Elessar told Frodo.  
  
I sighed a sigh of relief as they both were all right. "I think that there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf stated as I watched him move towards Frodo. Frodo, on the other hand, was removing his shirt to reveal a Mithril shirt. "Mithril." Gimli muttered under his breath. The only reason that I knew that he spoke was the fact that I had a good sense of hearing. "You're full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli said aloud. I stood behind everyone, just watching what they were all doing, when I hear some type of screeching. I'm guessing that Gandalf heard it as well...for he looked up in a questioning matter. "To the bride of Kazad-DÅ­m!" Gandalf stated as we began to run. I wasn't waiting for anybody, so I took off right behind Gandalf (since he knew where he was going I thought I'd follow him).  
  
I could hear the shrill of the creatures (Orcs I guessed) as they chased us, while we continued our running. Amongst all of the commotion I heard Gandalf yell, "This way!" And we all followed him. As I ran I was bewildered at the sight of these Orcs emerging from the ceiling and coming up from under the ground that we stood on, how they got there is beyond my understanding...and at this point; I really didn't care. As the Orcs surrounded our small group, I pulled out my bow and arrow...ready to take on anything that was thrown my way. "Legolas, be careful." I heard Elessar whisper among everything else that was taking place. "I shall try, Elessar." I answered as I took aim, ready to fire off a shot at any given moment.  
  
A growling sound was heard, and I had a bad feeling in the very pit of my stomach. Whenever I got that feeling, I knew that something terrible was going to happen, whether I wanted in to take place or not...it was all beyond me. As the Orcs scattered away, I lowered my bow...and as I did that I heard Gimli make a cheerful sound. 'Cheer while you can, Gimli, for I do not know when you will cheer again.' I thought as I watched from where the sound originated from. A red light emerged against all of the darkness, and the whole Company was afraid. For the first time I knew that we were all terrified of whatever was headed out way. I don't know why; but I had this protectiveness thing come over me, and I aimed my arrow (in my bow) and was ready to take on this thing. Another low growl from the thing, and my protectiveness that I had was gone.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf in a low whisper. Once again, I could hear everything. You know, at times I really did hate having very sensitive ears...but other times, it worked in my favor. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf said as the bright light headed towards us, and then he turned to run away. We ran the opposite direction as fast a we could. As we ran Elessar looked back, and with my eyes...I urged him to continue and not to worry about me. Boromir was the first one to almost run off of a cliff...and even though I really didn't like him...I still felt that it was my duty to save him. I grabbed him and he fell backwards, as he did he knocked me backwards and I landed on my back. What did he think I was, a nice soft pillow for him to land on or something? The Hobbits stopped as they saw Boromir and I tumbling backwards.  
  
"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf screamed at Elessar as he pushed him to keep going. Now, Gandalf and I have always gotten along...but this time he had gone a bit to far. I was ready to hit him, but the look on Elessar's face kept me from doing so. I was guessing that Gandalf told him to do that for a reason. I stayed behind to talk with Elessar while everyone else took off. "Legolas, do not harm him. Everything's ok." Elessar whispered. "Ok, for your sake...I will not harm him." I replied. About half way down the top flight of stairs I jumped to the next flight of stairs (not wanting to be in the back anymore). We soon came to a narrow staircase (no floor was insight...so falling wasn't really an option). Boromir and everybody else stopped but I kept going and I leapt over the small break.  
  
Stomping was heard and the more the creature stomped the more the wall began to crumble. "Gandalf!" I beckoned. Gandalf came and jumped into me, and then Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin to get them across the gap. "Sam!" Elessar stated before he threw Sam over to us. He then reached for Gimli, but Gimli did not want to be tossed. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli informed Elessar as he tried to make the jump himself, with all of his pride intact. He almost made the jump, but I grabbed his beard that way he wouldn't fall, although I wanted to watch him fall for yelling at Elessar (I guess you could say that I am very protective of people).  
  
As soon and Gimli made it over to the little group part of the huge staircase has broken (again), and Elessar threw Frodo up the stairs and he soon followed in pursuit. Elessar and I exchanged glances, and as we did the stupid staircase broke again. They leaned in different directions, and then they soon came tumbling to us (along with what was left the staircase). I caught Elessar in my arms and I gave him a quick kiss, I'm not sure but I think Boromir caught Frodo you see I wasn't really paying attention, I had a Man in my arms.  
  
"I knew that I would eventually catch something."  
  
"Legolas, shut up and run...for your life! From me and the Balrog  
that is coming!"  
  
"Why should I run from you? What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"You'll find out when it happens. Until then...RUN!"  
  
I laughed at Elessar's words, for they struck me funny. But nonetheless I continued to run. After a while of running we went across that bright that Gandalf was talking about. We all turned around and saw that Gandalf had stopped and stood in the middle of the bridge. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted at the Balrog. The stupid Balrog just snorted and began to step forward. I couldn't really hear anything else Gandalf said, I was too busy trying to get everyone else to go. But when I looked back for the last time, I saw Gandalf hanging by, what looked like, his finger-tips. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf stated before he fell into oblivion. "NO!!" Frodo screamed. I think I saw Boromir pick him up and carry him out before I ran out of there.  
  
We got outside and everyone looked down. I, on the other hand, did not understand what was going on...for I have never experienced what they call, Death, before. This was all very new to me. Elessar told me to get everybody else up, and I tried...but Boromir decided then and there to say something. Elessar told him a few things about Orcs swarming the mountain by night-fall, but I wasn't listening. I was unsure about everything now.  
  
After a while of debating, we all ran in the Northern direction. I knew where we were headed, for I have been this way before. We were headed for Lothlorien.  
  
"Legolas, I don't know how much longer Frodo can last with that Ring  
always taking hold of him. And since Gandalf is now gone, I'm not  
really sure what do to."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Aragorn, you're a born leader. WE all trust  
you...for we are following you...are we not?"  
  
"Yes, but you would probably follow me into death."  
  
"Yeah, but only because I love you."  
  
"I know what you mean, the feeling is mutual."  
  
We both quit talking and headed into the forest. I caught what Gimli was saying. "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Is what Gimli said. I laughed to myself, but I was quickly distracted by an arrow in my face. I quickly drew my arrow in an attempt to defend all of us. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." I turned to find that it was a friend of mine...Haldir. "Haldir, please listen to me. We need your protection. Won't you please give it to us?" I pleaded with Haldir. He agreed and we headed for where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebron were at.  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli pleaded with Elessar. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting." Haldir stated as he turned around and motioned for us to follow him. We did as he wished and followed him. "Legolas, what's wrong with Haldir? He seems ticked off about something." Elessar asked me. I just looked at him with shock all over my face. The Elves are in a time of war, they are being extra careful...and he doesn't know why? What a fool! "He's just worried about something, as are we all. Come, let us go ahead of everybody else." I stated as I began to run ahead. I heard Elessar chuckle and begin to run. Luckily I knew where we were headed, so Elessar and I had a race.  
  
We ran by Haldir and the rest of the Fellowship and went flying ahead of them. "Just where do you think you two are running to?" Haldir shouted to us. "We'll meet you there!" I shouted back. We ran and somewhere along the line Elessar beat me. So when the rest of the Fellowship and Haldir came I stayed toward the back...I didn't want to se Elessar gloating about his win. Although I did let him win, I don't need him knowing it.  
  
"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celebron asked with in a calm state. "He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your heart be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Lady Galadriel said in a soft voice. As soon as she was done saying that she looked at Frodo with a weird look and it scared us all.  
  
We soon left and prepared ourselves for the night. After a few hours of getting everybody situated I walked around listening to what my fellow Elves had to say about Gandalf. "A lament for Gandalf." I said as I stopped walking and was standing in front of the Fellowship with a vase of waters in my hands. "What do they say about him?" Merry asked me. I don't even want to tell anybody what they say about him. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still to near." I stated. Yeah of course it's still too near, I've never dealt with death before! I went on walking and I soon went up into a tree, being happy up there...since nobody could bother me up there. When I was up there I saw Elessar walk over to Boromir and talk with him. I do not know what they said, for I really wasn't paying attention. Since I don't really sleep much, I wanted to have a peaceful sleep in Lothlorien.  
  
After they were done talking Elessar walked around and I'm not sure where he went to...for I had closed my eyes and was ready to sleep. "And here I thought that you weren't much of a sleeper." A voice stated with humor. I knew that voice, but I didn't feel like saying anything back to him. I felt Elessar climb up my tree and sit on the branch that I was sitting on. He put his arm around my shoulders and brought me close to him. "I hate it when you know that I'm not sleeping." I stated. I then moved and sat in front of him, he put his legs on the side of me and I leaned against his chest. He soon fell asleep and I was lulled to sleep by the constant moving of his chest.  
  
We woke the next morning refreshed and ready to go on about the world. We soon got ready to leave, and the Elves of Lothlorien helped us pack and we were going by boat. "Legolas, you ready to go?" Gimli asked me as was broke out of my daydreaming. "Yes, Gimli, I am." I answered him. Gimli and I rode in the same boat, I guess that everybody figured that if Aragorn and I were in the same boat...every one would be in trouble. As we were rowing down stream I looked onto the shore and saw the ugliest thing in the world. I looked back to where I was going, while trying to forget that ugly thing.  
  
Gimli and I landed on the shore first followed by Boromir and his boat  
and then Elessar with Frodo and Sam. I went over to the trees and  
stood there just thinking. Being an Elf I loved being in the woods,  
but I was also watching for other things going on. "We cross the lake  
at night fall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach  
Mordor from the north." Elessar stated. Gimli said something back but  
I was too busy worrying about something then to listen to what else  
everybody was saying. The two were arguing as far as I could tell,  
and as soon as they were done I went up to Elessar. "We should leave  
now." I informed him with a worried look upon my face. "No. Orcs  
patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." He  
told me. "It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me. A shadow and  
a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can  
feel it." I stated as I looked him in the eye. He looked back at me  
and I lost control of my body. Before I knew what I was doing I  
kissed him hard. We both stopped when Merry spoke. "Where's Frodo?"  
He asked us.  
  
Elessar looked around and then spotted Boromir's things and we saw  
that Boromir was nowhere to be found. "Merry, Sam, Pippin you stay  
here. Legolas, Gimli you both are coming with me. We are going to  
look for both Boromir and Frodo." Elessar spoke so calmly about this  
situation that it scared me. "Elessar, Gimli should stay here and  
protect the Hobbits." I stated in Elvish. "No. The Hobbits can take  
care of themselves. They know who to do so. Gimli needs to come with  
us, that way it's not only us that are fighting if we are discovered."  
Elessar stated as he began to run off. I could barely hear Boromir  
and Frodo arguing over something.  
  
"* I could what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the  
warning in my heart. *" Frodo stated. Then they began to whisper and  
I could no longer hear them any more. When I looked up ahead of me I  
could no longer see Elessar and it scared me. "Elessar! Please, come  
back to me." I stated low in Elvish. "Lad, it's ok. We will find  
Aragorn. Look! There are Uruk-hai! Let us follow them and maybe we  
will find your lover." Gimli stated. I sighed as I followed after  
them. In a distance I could see Elessar fighting them, I was so happy  
I did not know what to do. "Find the Halfling!" Some Uruk screamed  
amongst all the fighting. The Uruks began to run off and Elessar  
screamed, "Elendil!" before jumping on a few of them. He knocked them  
to the ground and he was knocked down as well. We came up to him and  
his fighting whilst he was on the ground fighting them.  
  
I looked at Elessar and snickered a bit before I began fighting again.  
I could tell that he wanted to go after the remaining Uruks and I had  
to find a way to usher him out of there. "Aragorn, go!" I said as I  
shot another arrow. Gimli and I could handle these things. Elessar  
ran off after the Uruks and I assume that he began killing them again.  
Since there were a few Uruks left, I sent Gimli off to go fight with  
Elessar. At first Gimli protested but I eventually got him to go  
(after aiming an arrow at him and then firing it at a Uruk behind  
him). Gimli ran off in a hurry and I finished what I was doing.  
  
I soon caught up to Gimli and Elessar and I began to fight again. Now  
this is what I think I lived for. It gives me something to take my  
anger out on, that is...if I had any anger. One Uruk was getting on  
my nerve though, it kept holding onto Elessar for everything that it  
was worth. I got sick of it (after all...it was MY job to hold on to  
Elessar) and I shot an arrow at the Uruk and killed it. After I shot  
that Uruk a horn began to blow three times. I turned in the direction  
it was coming from and looked. I saw Boromir there fighting more  
Uruks then he should've been fighting. "The horn of Gondor" I  
exclaimed. "Boromir." Elessar stated as he began to run in the  
direction that I was looking at.  
  
More Uruks seemed to appear out of nowhere, and we had to fight them  
to get to where we were going. As we were running and fighting the  
horn blew three times again. "I wish Boromir would quit that. He's  
got more than enough on his hands." I stated as I shot more arrows.  
"Run! Run!" I heard Boromir scream and then I hear Merry and Pippin  
screaming as they ran. At least Boromir was protecting the two  
Hobbits. Elessar ran ahead of Gimli and I and by the time we got to  
Boromir he was dying (and Elessar was lying over him). I looked upon  
him with sadness and I heard Gimli sigh as I saw him turn away.  
Boromir died and Elessar kissed his brow. When Boromir died Elessar  
stood up I saw that he was crying. I went over to him and hugged him  
tightly and then kissed him. I laid him on the ground and I lied next  
to him, I heard Gimli walk off to give us some peace.  
  
"Elessar, it'll be ok. I do not know yet what happened or why Boromir  
died. But he did have a purpose and he fulfilled it today." I stated  
as I too began to cry. Elessar then pushed me over so I was lying on  
my back and he was lying on top of me. "Legolas, I was just thinking  
how terrible it would be if it wasn't Boromir who died...but was you.  
I do not know if I would've been able to handle it." Elessar stated as  
fresh tears began to flow. I brought my hand up to his cheek and  
wiped it away. Elessar soon fell asleep on top of me. I watched him  
cry as he slept, soon I could no longer lie there so I gently got him  
off of me and I carried him to where Gimli was. A few minutes later  
Elessar woke up and jumped out of my arms. Him and I raced to the  
shore and I saw Frodo and Sam on the other side.  
  
We then went back to Boromir (after a debate about it) and we carried  
him to the shore and put him in a boat and he was over the water fall.  
"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore." I said before  
I noticed that neither Gimli nor Elessar were following me. I turned  
and saw Elessar watching the water fall. He then looked over to where  
Frodo and Sam were, as if to make sure they were safe, but he made no  
move to go after them. "You mean not to follow them." It was more of  
a statement then a question. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our  
hands." He replied. I looked at him with disbelief all over my face.  
Usually I don't show my feelings and I wear a mask over them, but I  
couldn't do that this time. "Then it has all been in vain. The  
Fellowship has failed." Gimli stated as he walked up to Elessar, and I  
did the same thing. Elessar then put his hand on my shoulder and his  
other hand on Gimli's shoulder and said, "Not if we hold true to each  
other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to death and torment.  
Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind.  
We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc." He said as he looked into my  
eyes. Our lips were only centimeters apart, and I was hoping for a  
small kiss.  
  
Gimli and I looked at each other for a second, silently debating if we  
wanted to go on this adventure or not. "Do you think we should  
continue this journey?" I asked as I spoke into his mind. "Yes!" He  
screeched as we began to run. I smirked as I followed after him.  
This was truly the beginning of our adventure together. A Dwarf, a  
Man, and an Elf...who would've thought? 


End file.
